Shoria
Shell Krako Shoria is a female kelpie and a Seamurai in-training from Tsushima. She is also the kelpie student representative of Tsushima attending Princess Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship in Equestria. Her full name in Tsushiman style translates to "Shoria of the Krako family from the Shell Shire". Physical description Shoria is a bright orange kelpie with a short brown mane and bright green eyes. Her horn is curved slightly upward, she has yellow finned ears, purple hooves and a shark-style dorsal fin on her back. When in her kelpie form, her hind legs form into a tail with a brown fin, matching the color of her hair, and two pelvic fins. In pony form, she has a regular tail similar to other ponies. In either form, she has small, round, yellow fins on the backs of her legs. She occasionally wears her Seamurai armor consisting of shell-styled bracers on her front legs, a neck piece and a tiara. She does not yet have a cutie mark. Personality Shoria is highly stern, professional and incredibly dedicated to becoming a Seamurai. Despite knowing she wanted to become a Seamurai at a young age and working for years towards fulfilling that goal, her cutie mark has not yet appeared. She displays little concern for this however, not caring whether or not her cutie mark and destiny is tied to her dream of being a Seamurai. She is exceptionally skilled and disciplined with her training and generation of a magisword and displays a powerful force of will that powers her magisword. However, Shoria lacks compassion and the ability to understand and connect deeply with others, which is a requirement for Seamurai in addition to their rigorous training. For how can a Seamurai protect someone they cannot form a connection or display care towards. For this reason, she was sent to the School of Friendship in order to learn how to connect with others. Abilities Powers *'Kelpie magic:' Shoria is highly skilled in utilizing kelpie magic. **'Magisword:' As a trained Seamurai, Shoria is able to manifest a blade of pure magical energy from her horn. The blade is incredibly sharp and can slice through any solid object and is powered completely by her own willpower. Her willpower in particular is noted for being exceptionally strong, able to remain manifested and durable for longer than other Seamurai. *'Form change:' Shoria is able to change her form to suit either land or sea. Her hind legs are able to transform into a long tail. **'Underwater breathing:' Shoria is capable of breathing underwater. *'Telekinesis' Skills *'Seamurai training:' As a Seamurai in-training, Shoria was trained in their various ways and principles of combat, discipline and honor. She is very proficient with her skills, capable of easily fighting either in water or on land. **'Advanced combat:' Shoria trained for many years in the Seamurai ways of combat. *'Aquatic adaptability:' She is very accustomed to life underwater, making it an easy environment for her to adapt to. Equipment *'Seamurai armor' Background Shoria was born to the Krako family, who resided in the Shell Shire of Tsushima, hence her full name: "Shell Krako Shoria". She began training to become a Seamurai, Tsushima's highly respected and dutiful warriors dedicated to protecting the empire and its citizens. While she excelled at her combat training and studies at the various duties and philosophies of the Seamurai order, Shoria displayed difficulty in connecting with not only her fellow trainees, but also the citizens that she would be sworn to defend. As becoming a Seamurai requires not only physical training but also emotional compassion, Shoria could not graduate to a full fledged Seamurai. Upon learning of the School of Friendship in Equestria accepting non-pony students and due to their recent acquaintance with the land of Equestria, Emperor Taishu agreed to send a student to the School of Friendship as the representative for the kelpies of Tsushima. Shoria was chosen, due to her being the one among Seamurai in-training who most needed to learn friendship. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Animals Category:A to Z